Gift Of Love
by Tayler4ever
Summary: Note Seichi belongs to me and Vampiremisress96 and thsi is for Sakrua's birthday it's GaarSaku story we spent a lot of time on our story's so if you comment pleases let it be nice ones we love to read what you got to say about it so R&R pleases


Tayler4ever: Hey guys. We are doing a story involving Gaara and Sakura

Vampiremisress96:Hi guys yeah it's for her birthday

Taylor4ever: Gaara do the disclaimer

Gaara: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto

Gift Of Love:

"Seichi it's my birthday and you are suppose to be here with me not on some mission where you could get killed" Sakura said to her 18 year old brother

"As much as I like to spend a day with you sis, it can't be helped Lady Tsunade ordered me to I will be back soon before your birthday ends" Seichi said as he patted her head

"Would you take me to the sand before you leave" Sakura asked with pleading eyes which she knew Seichi couldn't resist

"Sure hey we'll use my transport Jutsu I just learned to hurry it up but I have to get my stuff ready first okay" Seichi said smiling at his little sister

"Okay" Sakura said as they walked to his apartment and get all Seichi needed for his mission

"Ready?" Sakura asked

"Yeah now hold on or else the Jutsu won't take you along with me" Seichi instructed and started to do the hand signs

"_Ninja Art: Transport Sand" _Seichi called out and he and Sakura disappeared leaving traces of Sakura petals behind them and they appeared in front of the Sand village's door and there was Gaara waiting for them

"Ah cherry blossom" Gaara said as he hugged her "I was wondering when you were gonna get here"

"What about me I'm right here dude" Seichi asked as he glared at Gaara

"Oh Seichi it's you nice to see you again I heard what you did with your eyes to protected Sakura from rouges" Gaara said looking at Seichi is now black eyes that replaced his once green eyes

"Yeah I did and I can do it again to you to if you hurt her like last time" Seichi said as his eyes glared at him

"Oh don't you worry I won't hurt her" Gaara said holding his ground

"Oh Seichi stop it right now" Sakrua ordered as she hit him on the arm

"Well sis I gotta go now see you later" Seichi said as he walked away but Sakrua hugged him from behind

"Come back to me don't be like our parents and die out there" Sakura said with tears escaping her eyes

"Hey hey now" Seichi said wiping away her tears "Gaara is here and until I come back he will be with you and when I come back I will have a gift for you" Seichi said as he hugged and kissed her head and left

"What happen to your parents that got you worried about him?" Gaara asked as they walked started to head towards Gaara and his sibling's house and entered the house. Once inside the house the two saw Kankuro and Temari

"What happen she looks sad about something?" Kankuro asked as he looked at Sakura

"Her brother has a mission and she is worried about him" Gaara said

"Why worried about him he's strong and hot" Temari said as they all looked at her "What he's my boyfriend and I can say that about him" Temari said in her defence

"Last time our parents took the same mission but they died in it" Sakura said they looked at her

"Tell us about it Sakrua" Kankuro said

"Okay" Sakura said sighing

_**Flashback: **_

"Please don't go" a 5 year old Sakura begged

"We must go dear we will be back soon" Mebuki said

"That's right Sakura tree" Kizashi said then turned to his eldest" Now Seichi you will take care of your sister now won't you" Kizashi said to his 9 year old son

"Yes father I'll take good care of her with my life" Seichi said as he took her hand

"Oh wait I have something for Sakrua" Kizashi said as he took off his necklace in the shape of a cherry blossom on it and gave it to her "As long as you wear this we will be with you" Kizashi said and they left the children and spent the day together but Seichi got the bad news later on about his parents and told his sister she cried and said they lied to her and he hugged her

"No they didn't I'm here and always will be here" Seichi said

"You promise?" Sakrua asked and Seichi nodded his head "Pinky promise" Sakura said holding out her pinkie

"Yeah pinky promise" Seichi said laughing at his sister's actions and linked his pinkie with hers _**Flashback end**_

"And that is why I'm worried he could die too just like them if I lose him I would have lost my whole family" Sakura said with tears in her eyes Gaara hugged her and Temari looked scared and worried about her boyfriend now

"He will be back for you blossom he never go's back on his word" Gaara said they spend the day together. It had been two days since Seichi had left after dropping Sakura off at the sand and Sakura was getting worried. One afternoon when Sakura was walking around Suna she saw her brother's white wolf and he gave her a message

"I'm sorry but we haven't found him you and the Hokage is putting him under KIA right now until a body is found" The wolf said

"Oh my goodness no" Sakura yelled and ran away from the wolf "No you don't go back on your word you promise" Sakrua said as she bumped into someone who hugged her she looked up to see who had grabbed her and her eyes filled with tears as she sees a badly hurt Seichi standing there

"See told you I be back to you" Seichi said as Gaara came and saw them hugging he smiled at Seichi and Seichi had a grin on his face "You thought I was dead come one sister" Seichi said as he handed her something

"Oh what is it" Sakrua said as she open it and saw her father's knife that was decorated with Sakura flowers on one side and on the other side it had a kanji writing for flower

"You found it" Sakura said as she hugged him tight

"Well it wasn't easy either but happy birthday dear sister" Seichi said as Gaara helped him to get healed and soon later Sakura sat with Seichi

"You know the best gift is that you came back to me" Sakrua said "Really?" Seichi asked in surprise

"Yes the gift of love and that's you brother" Sakura said as they smiled up in the skies

"You must know we don't go back on our word " Seichi said as he limped back inside to get hugged by his girlfriend

"What a baka but I love you" Sakura said as she went back inside and had a best birthday ever.

The End

Vampiremisress96: Loved it

Tayler4ever: Thanks

Seichi: Please comment and no negatives please

Sakura: Thanks for reading R&R please


End file.
